A Story With No Title
by Estella Greenhand
Summary: So I haven't thought of a title yet sooo... This is a story of Erestor and Glorfindel.. maybe a love story, I don't know what to do with this just popped out of my head so I wrote it.. Maybe a story about: friendship- love. I hope you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back! Yeheyyy! :3 So yeah.. I don't have any title for this one yet so I'll just think of something and update the title when it pops out. :) Enjoy reading and of course R&R! :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Erestor was doing some reports in his office when a soft knock came in his door. "Come in..." he said still writing in his desk. He was rather surprised when he raised his head to see who it was; It was Lord Glorfindel, the elf that has caught his attention since the the first time he came to Rivendell. 'Ahh. Glorfindel. The reborn balrog slayer. The same elf he has been inlove with. If only he knew.' His thoughts were cut off when the lord spoke "Excuse me milord. I'm sorry if I have interrupted you of whatever it is you're doing but Lord Elrond demands your presence in his office in an hour."

Erestor opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so Glorfindel just bowed his head and left. 'What a wasted opportunity!' Erestor scolded himself. The two of them were not so close so they just speak to each other when needed and they have light conversation at night before retiring to their rooms. Sometimes Erestor catches Glorfindel taking glimpses of him but he never minds he just think that he was just imagining it. So he quickly finished his report's summary then went to Elrond's office. He knocked but without waiting for any response he opened the door. "Ah! Erestor, just in time, as always!" Elrond said with a slight laugh. "You know I'm not comfortable being late, mellon-nin." He said with a smile, "Now down to business I suppose..." he said while handing Erestor some papers.

"These are some papers made by Glorfindel about his warrior's training. I need you to scan these and tell me what progress has occured. I believe you have the previous reports to base it in?"

"Yes milord. I will do this first thing in the morning and have it given to you in the afternoon." Erestor said while scanning the papers. "Enough with the formalities Erestor! We have known each other for centuries but still you cannot bring yourself to call me Elrond." Elrond said with a stern look.

"I'll try my best to give whatever it is you demand my lord... er, Elrond." he said shyly "Good! I'm afraid I have to retire for the night. Goodnight Councillor." Elrond said with a smile "And to you to..." Erestor replied then left the room with his papers.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? It's a little short. And I haven't write any story for a time so I'm sorry about the grammar errors spellings etc. and I think I changed Erestor's attitude from a cold-hearted Elf to a soft one. so yeaahh. :) thanks guys.. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter.. it's a bit rushed because my mind just stopped in the middle of nowhere so I have to force my mind to think about something. :3 Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Erestor~

I was heading to my chambers when I heard loud laughter in the hall. Ugghh! Elves with no respect in time. It's almost midnight and they're disturbing others with their loud noises. I just continued walking until a familiar voice called my name "Milord Erestor! Wait!" It was Glorfindel and he's umm... drunk. I turned around to face the drunk elflord "Yes _milord_?" I asked annoyed "Do you need my service?"

"Service? Uhh. No... I just wanted to bid you goodnight." he said with a smile. Wow. An elf as drunk as him has really good manners! I'm impressed. "Well now that you have. I'll leave now." I said turned around and I was about to walk when he held my arm pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight." he whispered with a smile again "I- er, umm.. Goodnight my lord." I didn't know what to say and I'm flushing I don't know if he noticed but after a few seconds he let go of my arm and returned to his friends.

By the Valar! He kissed my cheek! I held my face right where he kissed it smiled and finally walked straight to my chambers.

Glorfindel~

I woke up in my bed trying to recall what had happened last night and when my mind has finally coped up... By Gods! What have I done? Oh my. I will be in trouble for this. I kissed Erestor in the cheek! I hope he understands how intoxicated I was last night. Uggghh! The elf that I love. I kissed the elf that I have loved for many centuries. Oh my Valar!

Maybe I just gave him a reason not to talk to me? And if he doesn't talk to me **EVER**? How will I survive? Ohh Glorfindel what have you done.

After realizing what I just did I took a bath, changed my sleeping garments to a simple silver tunic with black leather leggings and some boots. I immediately stormed out to my room and went looking for Erestor.

* * *

><p>Erestor~<p>

"There..." I said to myself. I have finally finished the papers that Lord Elrond gave me last night. I was just about to stand up when a light knock sounded in my door "Come in..." I said as I straightened my tunic a bit. The elf that entered surprised me, again. It was Glorfindel with his head bowed down. "Yes milord Glorfindel? Anything I can do to help? Or maybe Lord Elrond sent you to get the papers? Here... It's a good thing I just finished it." I said while gathering it and handed it to him. "Er, no milord, er- um... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last night and if I have offended you I'm really really sorry. It's just that I was so drunk and was not myself last night." he said softly with a little embarassment tone and his head still down. "It's okay Lord Glorfindel, I understand." I said with a smile. "You do?" he asked surprisingly now facing me. "Yes I do. I understand that you're too intoxicated last night." I replied. "Thank you... I think I shall leave now..." he said still embarassed "Wait!" I quickly said, left my desk and held his arm "What you did last night. I'm just wondering did you mean it?" I asked. Oh good. Now I'm embarassed. "Well... I'm drunk but I guess I do." he said now smiling. "Oh. Okay. Farewell Lord Glorfindel and Good afternoon."

"Namarie and Good afternoon to you too." he said with a smile.

A few minutes after he left I took the papers and gave them to Elrond.

"You look happier that usual mellon- nin why is that?" he asked me but I said nothing and just smiled at him then left.

"Have a day off!" I heard Elrond shout while I close the door.

* * *

><p>Glorfindel~<p>

Thank the Valar! I finally finished training the second batch of my warriors. But I still can't get over about Erestor. He became more beautiful than ever. He's so understanding and so soft. Is it destiny that we wore the same tunic? Oh Valar. How I love him. I just don't know how to tell him... Someday... Some...day...

I was having a stroll in the garden when I bumped into somebody and that somebody is Lord Elrond. Oh Glorfindel... "Here let me help you mellon-nin." I said as I held out a hand. "Thank you." He said "What is with you and Erestor today? You two seem happy." he added "What? Nothing... I need to go." I said and was about to leave but Elrond stopped me "I have been watching you two and I know there is something that you need to tell me." he said raising a brow "Ummm.. Err- It's nothing..."

"Glorfindel?" he asked "I know that you like him. I always catch you staring. So don't deny it. Go to him and tell him." he said with a smile "Bye Elrond." I said mockingly then left to my rooms.

What do I do? Tell him and maybe get rejected? Come on Glorfindel! Give it a try! And without me knowing, I already walked my way into Erestor's chamber. How did that happen?

I slightly knocked on his door and when I heard him say 'Come in' I immediately entered.

Erestor~

"Erestor! I love you!" these words still can't leave my mind. Glorfindel went to my chambers last night and confessed to me. I said I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I really didn't know what to say. All these years of wanting him to love me and now it's happening. I think I need some time; to think... Away from him and everyone. Maybe this is just a game? And I'm being played. I need to go.

Glorfindel~

What. Have. I. Done? I can't believe I finally confessed to him last night. Oh I hope Erestor doesn't reject me.

After work I went to his office to talk to him but he wasn't there. I went to Elrond's office but he didn't see him all day. I looked everywhere but I can't find him. It was almost midnight when I reached the garden. There I saw him sitting a bench with his fingers clenched and his head bowed down. "Erestor?" I slowly aproached him. I heard him mumble something so I went nearer "Erestor?" he whispered something but I didn't hear it again "Erestor? What's the matter?" he said nothing "If this is about last night, er- you don't have to worry yourself. You can just forget about it if you wish to do so." I told him "Glorfindel..." I finally heard him say something "I love you too." he said softly now raising his head and I can see tears forming in his eyes.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>hahahaha! did you like it? I hope so.. next chapter will be up I don't know when.. XD thanks for reading guys and of course R&amp;R! :) thanks again! :)) <strong>


End file.
